Hybrid vehicles have been put to practical use which are driven using power of at least one of an engine and a motor and in which a battery can be charged using the motor as an electric generator. There is known a structure for intermittently applying power of an engine and a motor to a drive shaft by frictional engagement elements (clutches) in a hybrid vehicle. A first clutch is interposed between the engine and the motor and a second clutch is interposed between the motor and drive wheels.
JP2009-132195A discloses a control device for a hybrid vehicle, in which a first clutch is released with an engine kept in operation, a motor is set at a rotation speed lower than an engine rotation speed and a second clutch is engaged in a slipping manner if a vehicle load is not lower than a predetermined value, as such a hybrid vehicle.